Low-frequency therapeutical apparatuses hitherto used for treating muscles of a human body have been directed solely to the remedy of pain and fatigue in the muscles but not to the positive treatment of the muscles by means of stimulation. Although necessary physical excercise or training of muscles is recognized as important so as to keep the health and strength of a body, such excercise or training is extremely limited in modern social life. It is known that the physical action of a body mostly derives from muscle movement of body frame as well as of internal organs and, if a man neglects physical exercise or training, the muscles will not function but will rather become atrophied or withered. The muscles which are functionally disabled due to sickness or fracture of bones are heavily withered and thereby cause dull or slow motion of a body. Excess movement or training also would produce fatigue in the muscles, which may further grow and produce pain in the body resulting in other troubles.
It is also known that stimulation of muscles by charging electricity by use of low-frequency oscillating circuit may cause excitation and contraction of muscles which are then slackened as the electric supply is interrupted. Thus, by repeating the intermittent electric charge it is possible to give the muscles a recoverying effect.
When certain portions of muscles may suffer from pain, such muscles are not good in circulation of blood and will become stiffened by tension. The described electric charge may provide adequate stimulus to the muscles and better circulation of blood so that the muscles may become softened and the pain can be removed. In the similar manner, the fatigue in the muscles may be removed by stimulation or excitation of the muscles by electric charge adequately applied to obtain better circulation of the blood.
Beside the above therapeutical treatment by means of low-frequency oscillating circuit, it is found that the apparatus using such low-frequency oscillating cirucit is also available for positive increase in the acitvity of muscles, since it is known that the muscles may be strengthened by being positively trained by repeating application of intermittent electric charge to provide stimulus and excitation, or otherwise slackening in the muscles. Removal of fatigue and pain as well as positive stimulation in the muscles can thus be provided by means of a simple device used effectively in daily life which can also serve for the maintenance of constant health.